Alliance of Progressives for Istalia
The Alliance of Progressives for Istalia (Istalian: Alleanza dei Progressisti per l'Istalia), also known as API, was a multi-party coalition in Istalia founded in 4155 comprised of lower-rightist and lower-leftist parties. The founder parties of the Alliance was the Social Liberal Party and the Green Party soon followed by the Democratic Socialist Party of Istalia which entered in the coalition changing its name in Social Democratic Party of Istalia. Before the 4162 election another party joined the Alliance, the Democrats YZ a new progressive party which later was known as Istalian Federalist Movement. History The Alliance was fouded in response to the right-wing governments of the 50s and their hyper-liberal policies to meet the need to unite the Istalian center-left and oppose the Union of Liberals, which since 4097 united all Right and center-right forces that have succeeded in Istalia, a coalition of progressives focused on well-defined common policies, notably: *Defense and extension of civil liberties and of the secular state. *Protection of workers' rights. *Economic Solidarity (Redistribution of Income). *Universal and well funded welfare state. *State intervention to support and regulate the economy. *Sustainable development and environmental protection. Subsequently, with the evolution of Democrats in the Federalist Movement, devolutionary policies became central, especially in the 1970s, and led to entrust directly to the local authorities different matters. Progressive parties since the first election in coalition in 4162 gained broad consensus overcoming the center right coalition and then forming a government with the Istalian Nationalist Party. After two legislatures in alliance with PNI, in 4170, the API conquered the absolute majority forming the first government exclusively formed by Alliance's parties. > The subsequent terms, apart from a parenthesis in 4178, saw the consensus for the coalition to be steadily increased, also thanks to the entering into the Alliance of the Fronte Socialista (Socialist Front), so that for two elections in 4182 and 4186 the API retained an extremely large majority (361 seats on 635). Thanks to the constant electoral successes, the Progressive Alliance managed to dominate the Istalian political scene throughout the second half of the 42nd century by putting in place balanced policies which guaranteed the consolidation in the country of the state welfare, the introduction of progressive policies and protection of civil liberties and hence, as mentioned, a detailed separation of competencies between central government and local authorities, investing the latter with many responsibilities. During the last decade of the century, a difficult period for the Republic targetted by anarchist international terrorism, with the dissolution of the Federalist Movement, the most extreme souls of the Greens and of the New Social Democrats began to support more leftist policies, in contrast to the Social Liberals, and therefore to criticize the then President Lorenzo Verhoeven, PSLI's exponent, for having centered in his hands too much power during the terrorist emergency and for the extraordinary measures adopted into the republic. In 4195, finally, the leadership of New Social Democracy, after four years of ever-diminished rapprochement between the Allies, clearly made it clear that for the upcoming elections NS would not have participated within the coalition unless certain policies had been put in place: at the PSLI's negative response, which it would not surrender to too socialist positions, NS and the Greens formalized their decision to join the alliance of the Democratic Front, officially decreeing the end of the Alliance of Progressives. Electoral history Legislative |} |} Presidential Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Political coalitions in Istalia Category:Political coalitions